Whose Ling is it Anyway? ADJL Style
by Moose1516
Summary: Featureing Jake, Rose, Spud, and Trixie with your host, Dreamcatcher
1. Chapter 1

This was another story that I wrote back in August of 2006.

* * *

ok so I got really bored and started to write this

It is based off one of my favorite shows, Whose Line Is It Anyway.

I will do one game a chapter.

I hope you like it

disclaimer- I don't own American Dragon Jake Long or Whose Line Is It Anyway. If I did own whose line, It wouldn't have been canceled

* * *

theme song plays

dreamcatcher- Staring in tonight's show will be…..

He's the macdaddy of the NYC, Jake!

She's hip hop and happening, Trixie!

Don't mess with her or your face will be in you're ass, Rose!

And

I can touch my tongue to my brain, Spud!

dreamcatcher sits in desk

hello and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway the show where the points don't matter. That's right the points are like the toppings on Spuds pizza.

(laugh! LAUGH!)

Let's start the show off with game called Weird Newscasters!

Rose, you're the news anchor, who is madly in love with your co-anchor

_Rose thinking-I hope the co-anchor is Jake!_

Dreamcatcher-Jake, you're the co-anchor

Jake- YES!

Dreamcatcher- Who hates to be touched

Jake- aw man!

Dreamcatcher- Trixie, you're doing the sports and you're a girl scout possessed by the devil.

Spud your doing the weather who has found out the gates to Hades are behind the weather board. Ok take it away when ever you're ready.

news music plays

Rose- Hello and welcome to the 6 o'clock news I am Rose and this is my hot co-anchor, Jake. Our top story is that a man swallowed $250 and is in serious condition. No change expected. The other story is well….. um… why don't you tell them Jakey boy.

(puts hand on Jake)

Jake- AHH DON'T TOUCH ME!

(Rose pulls hand back)

Jake- anyway, OH JUST IN, due to major flooding, everybody in Atlantis drowned

(Rose hugs Jake)

Rose- THAT'S SO TRAGIC!!

Jake-(trying to push Rose off)- GET OFF ME WOMAN!

Rose- Jake why don't you love me (starts to fake cry)

Jake- (oblivious to tell that Rose is fake crying) oh.. I didn't mean… oh whatever.

(Jake starts making out with Rose)

(Jake points to the camera then to trixie signaling that it is time for sports)

Trixie- well….um….. (in really high voice) well for today's sports everybody is buying my cookies because it makes you a better football player. I've got peanut butter, I've got (voice gets really deep) chocolate. FOR FAR TOO LONG YOU HAVE RESISTED THE PEANUT BUTTER PEPERMENT COOKIE!! BUT THAT SHALL END ONCE MY TOTALLY SWEET RAGE WILL OVER POWER THE EARTH AND EVERYBODY SHALL ENJOY THE COOKIE AND HE WHO DOES NOT ENJOY THE COOKIE SHALL HAVE IT FORCED DOWN THERE THROUT AND I SHALL WIN THE PRETTY PINK BIKE!! AHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!(back to the high voice) back to you homie!

(camera goes back to Jake who is still kissing rose. Jake then points to the camera then to Spud)

Spud- Thanks Jake. The weather today is hot hot hot!(pretends to poke the weather board making a big hole)

Spud -what is this?

(pretends to open gates then closes and looks back at the camera with an excided face)

Spud-WOW DUDE LOOK AT THIS!! I'M GOING IN!!!

(Spud then pretends to open the gates again and starts walking around the stage)

Spud- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH TURN OFF THE HUBA HUBA HULA!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (eyes are wide open and pretends to watch tv)  
BARNEY, BARNEY CAN"T STOP WATCHING BARNEY AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
(then pretends to go back through gates)

Spud-b-b-b-b-b-back to y-y-you

(Camera goes back to Jake who finally stops kissing Rose)

Rose-dreamy sigh that's it for the news good night!

news music plays


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer- I do not own Whose Line Is It Anyway? or American Dragon Jake Long

* * *

theme music plays

Dreamcatcher- hello and welcome back to Whose line Is It Anyway. It is time to play one of my favorite games, Scenes from a Hat.

Dreamcatcher -Strange signs that you see on the highway

Jake- (pretends to be driving a car)THE HUNTSMAN IS BEHIND YOU!!! RUN EGGO FREANCH TOASTER STICK RUN!!!!!

Rose- (same action as Jake) look in your back seat (pretends to look at another sign) made you look!!!

Spud-(same action) I am watching you (looks at camera with scared face)

Trixie- watch out for the American drag- (pretends to run over something)

Dreamcatcher-What the huntsman is thinking right now

Jake-potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes, potatoes (gets pulled off stage by spud)

Spud- I feel pretty oh so pretty I feel pretty and witty and GAY!!!

Trixie- I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE!

Rose- I wonder when I have to return that Barney dvd to blockbuster

Dreamcatcher -weird welcome signs you see when you enter different places"

Rose- welcome to Hawaii……. How did you get here in a car?

Jake- welcome to Rhode Island (2 sec later) thanks for visiting Rhode Island (looks back with a confused look on his face)

Dreamcatcher-if a genie grants you 3wishs, what would it be?

Spud- um… two cokes and some chips

Dreamcatcher -people you don't want to be stuck on a deserted island with

trixie- (pretends to bury people) no home boy, I don't know where the others went…..

Jake- 99 bottles of root beer on the wall! 99 bottles of root beer!!!!

Spud- LETS GO SKINNY DIPPIN!!!!

Rose- (in valley girl voice) so like anyway I was like NO and she was like ya and I was like nu hu, and she was like uh hu

Dreamcatcher -what really made the kids in the Blair Witch Project run off screaming.

Trixie- RUN!! IT'S THE HUNTSMAN IN A TU-TU!!!

Jake- (goes up to the camera with a scared face) - there's going to be a really bad sequel!

Dreamcatcher -spoofs of famous line's from movies

Jake- Luke, I am you cousins uncle's wife's brother's cousin twice removed!

Spud- (points to Jake) HE'S SPARTICUS!!

Rose- I'll be back! tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the next day and the next day and the next day.

Trixie- Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase, hakuna matata ain't no better craze! It means I've got a frog in my pants!

Dreamcatcher-the good news and the bad news

Spud- the bad news is that the dark dragon is back, the good news is that it is pizza Friday at pizza castle.

Rose- the good news is surgery was successful and you look like a movie star, the bad news is that movie star is Michael Jackson.

Dreamcatcher-if thoughts were on loud speaker

jake-( pretends to go into elevator)-(farting noise) I hope they didn't smell that

trixie- GGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!

Dreamcatcher-weird sayings on t-shirts

Spud- how am I walking? 555-555

Dreamcatcher -when cheerleading is inappropriate

Spud- I'VVVVVVEEEEEEE GOOOOOTTTTTT AAAAAAAAAA noodle up my nose

Rose- I killed Jake's grandpa GIVE ME A G!!

Jake- YOU WHAT?!?! I DON"T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE (Jake runs off camera)

Rose- Jake I was kidding. It was for the show! ( runs after jake)

Dreamcatcher- I guess this is where the game ends. Don't go away we will have more Who's Line Is It anyway coming up next!  
(Throws hat at camera knocking it over) OH SH-beep


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer- I don't own Whose Line Is It Anyway? or American dragon Jake Long

theme music plays

dreamcatcher-Hello and welcome back to Whose Line Is it Anyway the show where the points don't matter. That's right the points are like who the runner up is in the Ms. Universe Pageant.

Let go on to a game called quick change.

Jake, you're going to be the person who says change

The scene is the huntsman, Spud, is meeting with his head general, Rose, and Trixie is the huntsman's wife who comes in later. Start when ever you're ready.

Rose- so as you can see, I have made plans on this map.

Jake- change

Rose- look I drew a picture on a place mat. It's you in a canoe

Jake- change

Rose- It's a picture of you and Barney

Spud- I don't think your much of an adviser. I'm thinking of hiring someone else.

Rose- I'm a general, you can't kick me out!

Spud- I don't need a general I need a navigator

Jake- change

Spud- I don't need a general, I need a tutu

Jake- change

Spud- I don't need a general, I need the Crocodile Hunter

Trixie- hey what is going on? I heard you all the way from the living room

Jake- change

Trixie- hey what is going on? I heard you al the way from the living room which is right next to the kitchen which is down the hall from the bed room which is….

Jake- change

Trixie- WHHHHZZZZZZZZZ UUUUUPPPPPPP???

Spud- sorry honey, we didn't mean to bother you.

Trixie- that's alright, I was in the living room writing a book.

Jake- change

Trixie- I was in the living room…..

Jake- change

Trixie- I was outside, eating some worms, I could here you all the way from the garden.

Rose- Master, we are in a war here and I know you wanted to be a child star from the 70's.

Jake- change

Rose- Master, we are in a war here and I know you wanted to be a ballerina but we have to get down to business.

Spud- I can't tell this plan to the others.

Rose- well, why not?

Spud- It's full of flaws. Look this army is attacking Hawaii

Jake- change

Spud- look it's me chasing Richard Simons

Jake- change

Spud- look it's me running from Michael Jackson. What kind of plan is that?

Rose- (in fake crying voice) I'm sorry I'm really bad at this.

Spud- don't worry I've got a plan of my own. (Pretends to write on board)

Jake- change

Spud- don't worry I have a plan of my own (pretends to pull something out of pocket)

Jake- change

Spud- don't worry I have a plan of my own (pretends to get book out)

Jake- change

Spud- don't worry I got a plan of my own (pretends to play trumpet) (then pretends to ride a horse) (then gets out letter)

Trixie- we don't need horses

Rose- how did your horse get through the door?

Spud- it's a pinto

Rose-oh

Jake- change

Spud- it's a mini one.

Rose- wakkawakka

Trixie- why do you men always insist in war? Why can't we just live in peace?

Jake- change

Trixie- why can't we sit in a circle and sing koum bya (sp?)

Jake- change

Trixie-why can't we make a radio out of a coconut and a….

Jake- change

Trixie- why can't we run in circles and quack like a duck?

Jake- change

Trixie- why can't we run around town in tutus while singing the sponge bob theme song?

Jake-change

Trixie- hey……….. I'm staying out of this

buzzer rings

dreamcatcher- Well that's the end of that game. Don't go away theres more Whose Line Is It Anyway Coming up next.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dO NoT OwN AdJl Or WhOsE lInE

Dreamcatcher- hello and welcome back to WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY?!!!!! Rose had to go take care of some "family stuff"

Anyway, It's time to play a game called news flash!!

in this game Jake will stand in front of a green screen and he won't know what's behind him while Trixie and Spud will give him questions with clues.

Take it away!

Spud- Ok we have a breaking news story

Trixie- we will turn it over to our award winning news reporter who is in the feild. Jake are you there?

(Video of Haley filming Jake and Rose making out shows up)

Jake- yes I am here

Everyone else- O0 cricket cricket

Jake- Hello? Hello??

Spud- falls out of chair

Trixie- sorry we were having some problems

Spud-now back in chair um…. did you play any hockey??

Jake- well no I don't think so.

Trixie- um…. does it tickle when she tickles behind your left ear?

Jake- um… yes

( Jake and rose now figure out they were being taped and are now chasing Haley)

Spud- DUDE WATCH OUT!!!

Jake- pretends to run AHHHHHHH!!!!

(in video Jake trips over a shoe)

Trixie- did you have a nice trip??

Jake- still running Ya and I'll be back next fall

dreamcatcher- ok I think that's enough. Jake do you know what's behind you?

Jake- um…. a hockey tournament?

Dreamcatcher- NO!! See for yourself

Jake- Watches small TV screen o0

just then Rose comes back

Rose- HEY EVERYONE!!! I'm back!! Hey Jake what are you watching?

watches TV screen o0 

Jake/ Rose- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DREAMS!!!!

Jake- DRAGON UP!! goes dragon

Rose- gets out hunt stick thing

Dreamcatcher- running away from Jake/Rose WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!!!! STAY TUNED FOR NEXT EPISODE!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Credits:

Director- ME

Producer- ME MYSELF AND I


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own ADJL or WLIIA

Dreamcatcher- HELLO and welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway?!

Now lets go to one of my favorite games SCENES FROM A HAT!! YAY!!!!

Rejected show names for Whose Line is it Anyway?

Jake- HELLO and welcome to Dreamcatcher's phone payment!

Spud- Now it is time for How Chickens Will Rule the World…… AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Dreamcatcher- What Rose is thinking right now.

Trixie- Where did I put that hunts stick……

Jake- man that Jake……I just wanna…...(gets pulled off by a blushing Rose)

Dreamcatcher- Title for Jake Longs autobiography

Spud- how I murdered Dreamcatcher.

Dreamcatcher-(glares at spud) your dead…….. but lucky for you, we are on the family channel.

Spud- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs off camera)

Trixie- 101 ways to date your worst enemy.

Jake- 1001 ways to kiss a sexy ninja….. (blushes)

Rose- You get your wish dragon boy (kisses jake)

Dreamcatcher-um…. ok…. The world stupidest criminals being caught in the act

Spud- (pretends to unlock safe) (sees a camera) (starts waving and dancing)

Trixie- ALL RIGHT!! THIS IS A STICK UP!! NOBODY MOVE!!! Dose anyone have a gun I could use?

Dreamcatcher- What President Bush dose when he is alone is his office.

Jake- (pretends to look in mirror) who beat Al Gore? WHO BEAT AL GORE!!You did!

Rose- (pretends to call someone) Hello is your fridge running……

Trixie- (looks around)…. OK BRING IN THE MARCHING BAND!!

Dreamcatcher- Personal messages you would like to see flying from the back of an airplane.

Rose- Help! the engine is on fire.

Spud- If you can read this then you are too close.

Trixie- did you know that if you tape your mouth up and laugh you snort.

Jake- Do you know how to fly a plane?

Dreamcatcher-Bad songs to sing while you're in jail

Spud- WHO dropped the soap WHO DROPED THE SOAP!!

Jake- Rose is escaping through the hole in the wall! Hole in the wall! Hole in the wall!

Dreamcatcher- Inappropriate first date greetings

(Spud and Trixie comes out)

Spud- Hi, wow they're BIG!

Dreamcatcher- Scenes from Dreamcatcher the musical!

Spud- OHHH NO NO NO NO!! WHERE DID THE COFFEE GOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Dreamcatcher- worlds worst superbowl half time show

Jake- THAAAAAAAA SUUUUUNNNNNN WWWIIILLLL CCCCOOOMMMEEE OUUTTT TTTOOMMOORROWWW!!!!!

Spud- YOU PUT YOUR LEFT FOOT IN!!! YOU TAKE YOUR LEFT FOOT OUT!! YOU PUT YOUR LEFT FOOT IN….. AND YOU SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT!!

Trixie- …….. (starts picking nose)

Huntsman- I FEEL PRETTY!! OH SO PRETTY!!! I FEEL PRETTY AND WITY AND GAY!!!

Dreamcatcher- WTF?! How did the huntsman get in here?

Huntsman- THERE'S A DRAGON BEHIND THAT DESK!!! GET HER HUNTS GIRL!!

Rose- um…. yes master..

Dreamcatcher- oh crap…. Well I guessthatsalltuneinnexttimeBYE! (hits camera)

blurry picture


End file.
